


La Caída de Xuanzang

by Han_HS



Series: Fate Girls [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bestiality, Corruption, Cum Inflation, F/M, Inflation, Mind Break, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_HS/pseuds/Han_HS
Summary: En un universo alterno la monje Xuanzang está viajando sola hacia la India, sin saber que su obsceno cuerpo atraería la atención de un demonio cambiaformas que estará dispuesto a cualquier truco sucio para corromperla y volverla su concubina.
Relationships: Xuanzang Sanzang/Horse
Series: Fate Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992523
Kudos: 2





	La Caída de Xuanzang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tales of Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707365) by Null1024. 



**La caída de Xuanzang:**

**La puta de un demonio caballo**

El sol del desierto golpeaba la arena que rodeaba la ciudad del oasis. Todo estaba en silencio. La gente del oasis descansaba en sus casas alrededor del lago, mientras los nómadas visitantes y los comerciantes se agazapaban bajo los árboles altos y frondosos, tratando de permanecer en la sombra todo lo posible.

La gente del oasis estaba escuchando el sonido de una voz, muy seductora, que de alguna manera capaz de atravesar las paredes de las casas de piedra sin gritar. Era la monje Xuanzang, enviada en un viaje a la India por el Emperador para recuperar textos budistas para todo el Reino Medio.

En esta versión del mito, ella estaba extrañamente sola. Originalmente iba con cuatro compañeros pero por algún motivo no estaban con ella.

La gente del oasis se había sorprendido de su método de llegada, dado que cayó en el lago en medio de una tormenta de arena, aunque la consideraban santa por haber detenido la tormenta al llegar. Habían festejado y le habían permitido quedarse en el oasis. Xuanzang les dio las gracias y luego se sentó en el límite de la ciudad y comenzó a orar sin parar durante más de un día hasta ese momento.

Xuanzang continuó recitando el sutra, tratando de alcanzar la iluminación a través de la meditación ignorando el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta del efecto que sus rezos estaban teniendo en el oasis, estaba empezando a molestar a la gente. No fue la oración en sí lo que hizo enojar a la gente, sino que mientras escuchaba a Xuanzang, todos parecían incapaces de hacer actos malvados. Al principio parecía algo bueno. Los astutos no podían estafar a los desprevenidos, los ricos no podían echar mano del pobre sin impunidad, y las peleas se habían detenido en las tabernas. Estas cosas fueron sin duda buenas, claro, pero más allá de eso, las mujeres no podían contar chismes, los hombres no podían masturbarse, y lo peor de todo, ¡ya nadie podía emborracharse más!

Un poco de oración es algo bueno, todos piensan eso. Los dioses son importantes, y también lo son los budas. Así que dejas un pequeño sacrificio para ellos, o pagas limosna a un monasterio, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos.

En la gran casa del magnate Qarqan, los hombres principales del oasis estaban sentados alrededor de un brasero en llamas. Nadie decía nada porque nadie sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

Tras un rato se rompió el silencio.

\- ¡No puedo seguir escuchándola! - dijo Yuk-Pacar rotundamente - Es intolerable! ¡Debemos expulsarla!

Otro magnate limpió su frente por el calor, apenas enfriado por el abanico que sostenía.

\- No podemos ponerle las manos encima. Seríamos maldecidos por los dioses y los budas por tal blasfemia.

Otro silencio llegó.

\- Entonces debemos encontrar el modo de quebrarla - dijo finalmente Qarqan - ¡Lo que no podemos lograr con la violencia lo podemos lograr a través de la lujuria! - Agitó su puño en el aire. - Desde que llegó esta Xuanzang, la hemos tratado como a una mujer sagrada, pero ¿qué prueba tenemos de eso? ¿No podría venir alguna charlatana con túnica y bastón de monje? Especialmente, una así vestida...

Qarqan se cayó cuando sus palabras hicieron que cada magnate pensara en el cuerpo de Xuanzang. Era difícil imaginar a otra monje como ella. Sus tetas inmensas apenas estaban cubiertas por su diminuto top morado de bikini, y su chaqueta no solo no llegaba ni a sus rodillas, sino que también se abría frente a su entrepierna, por lo que el bikini se veía claramente. Demonios ¡Si hasta podían ver su pelo púbico asomando obscenamente!

Ajenos a todo esto en las lindes del pueblo había aparecido un extraño desde las profundidades del desierto.

La gente que lo vio, dijo que parecía un monje, con un alto bastón de madera y un amplio sombrero cónico sobre su túnica púrpura y negra. Pero cuando la gente trataba de decir cómo se veía su cara, nadie podía estar de acuerdo en nada.

Cuando entró en la sala del consejo nadie notó su llegada.

\- Me llamo Nokanchong - Dijo el recién llegado - y escuchó vuestras penas en el viento. Tengo una solución, aunque mi precio es alto.

Cuando habló, el imperturbable canto de Xuanzang se detuvo por un momento.

\- ¡Lo pagaremos! ¡Libranos de esta tortura!

Dijeron todos al unísono sin apenas creer en su suerte.

Nokanchong dirigió su mirada a Qarqan.

\- Tienes un caballo blanco, un semental majestuoso. Él será mi pago.

La demanda congeló Qarqan. Ese caballo, valía más para él que su propia vida. Todos sus planes para el futuro dependían de ese corcel, Qarqan había hecho muchos acuerdos para criar yeguas en otras manadas. Pero la voz del monje sonó en sus oídos, una voz dura como el hierro. Nokanchong no sería negado. Sentado en su asiento, derrotado, Qarqan señaló a los establos de afuera.

Todo el pueblo cuchicheaba en voz baja sobre el recién llegado. Conversaron, hasta que escucharon un terrible relincho en el establo. Sonaba como si el caballo estuviera siendo quemado vivo y les asustó a la vez que un embrujo al que nadie pudo resistirse les dominaba.

Xuanzang no ignoraba estos eventos, el eco de los gritos tocó sus orejas y la conmocionó de tal manera que dejó de cantar. Podía sentir que algo malo se acercaba, incluso antes de que lo viera. Pero cuando apareció el otro monje, Xuanzang supo que estaba mirando a un espíritu maligno, un demonio lleno de maldad. Ella se levantó de un salto cuando apareció, seguido por los cientos de personas del oasis, todos mirándola fijamente. Ella esgrimió su bastón en desafío mientras tomaba una postura de pelea.

\- Sabía que lo que escuchó no era algo humano, monstruo - Dijo la mujer santa, agarrando el bastón con fuerza - ¿Estás preparado para volver al infierno?

Nokanchong sonrió.

\- Oh, ¿tan rápido pasas a la violencia? Pero tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti.

Los ojos de Xuanzang se estrecharon.

\- ¿Qué me preguntarás, demonio?

La risa de Nokanchong fue tan desoladora como el viento del desierto al mediodía. Aplaudió y apareció el mejor caballo que Xuanzang había visto jamás. De pie con una altura de casi 2 metros, la bestia era claramente descendiente de los caballos de los dioses: sus músculos eran fuertes, su melena era de color blanco y sus pezuñas más duras que el hierro. Pero había un problema. En sus ojos no estaba la mirada real de un señor de las bestias como él, sino el temblor enloquecido y desesperado de un loco. La boca del corcel se llenó de espuma que goteaba sobre la arena. Pero lo peor de todo era la enorme y tremenda erección que se alzaba debajo de su vientre, su polla erecta de casi 40 centímetros y sus testículos completamente oscuros como el carbón.

\- Se dice que todo tiene una naturaleza de Buda, pero ¿un caballo también?

Preguntó Nokanchong. La monje levantó su bastón, lista para golpear al demonio cuando él levantó un dedo. 

\- No, no, si me destierras así y me llevo al semental de vuelta al infierno conmigo, toda la gente aquí te verá como una asesina. ¿Y cómo salvarás a esta pobre bestia ahogada en el deseo?

La multitud detrás de él farfulló como un enjambre de pájaros canturreando, todos en diferentes voces y tonos.

\- ¡Hay más caminos a la iluminación que granos de arena en el desierto, demonio!

El Nokanchong se rio, la gente también y con un gesto de este se retiraron repentinamente a sus casas.

Xuanzang sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora, ella tenía que sumergirse en el abismo y arrancar el mal del corazón de la bestia antes de que muriera por la posesión. Ya podía ver la tensión de la lujuria demoníaca en el semental.

Lentamente Xuanzang se despojó de su ropa, dejó que sus grandes y pesadas tetas cayeran libres y la carne de sus caderas, apretadas por su bikini, salieran de nuevo.

Nokanchong se introdujo en el semental y la posesión se incrementó, multiplicando su tamaño, lujuria y su miembro creció incluso más, medía casi 50 centímetros ahora.

Se acercó a ella y antes de que Xuanzang pudiera reaccionar le abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua. La monje casi se ahogó al principio, notaba como le llegaba a la parte superior de su garganta. Pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y le devolvió el beso al corcel con intensidad y emoción. Ella vio la belleza en él, la fuerza de su cuerpo, su porte y quiso salvarlo todo de las perversiones que el demonio había puesto en él. Así que ella lo besó, bebiendo su saliva, acariciando su rostro.

La imponente voz del demonio hablaba directamente en la mente de la mujer santa. "Llevo desde ni recuerdo corrompiendo a mujeres, pero todas ellas se quiebran demasiado rápido. Quiero un reto real"

Tenían que pasar por los pasos apropiados para que fuera exorcizado. Así que se aseguró de que su lengua luchara con la de Nokanchong, cada una retorciéndose alrededor de la otra, la de él se envolvía alrededor de la de ella como una serpiente, apretándola. Ella tragaba gran parte de su saliva pero esta seguía derramándose en su boca hasta que se desbordó sobre sus labios, le caía por las comisuras y goteaba de su mandíbula sobre sus tetas.

Con una mano, Xuanzang se pellizcó su propio pezón, sintiéndolo perturbadoramente rígido entre sus uñas, tiró de él, levantando la pesada ubre antes de dejarla caer. Gimió mientras acariciaba la lengua de Nokanchong con completa sinceridad.

La bestia sacó su lengua de la boca de Xuanzang, el largo órgano que goteaba con su saliva mezclada comenzó a atacar los hermosos pechos de la monje.

\- Haaah, - gimió Xuanzang - ¡No hay leche ahí!

El demonio la ignoró, cada latigazo de su lengua dejaba largas rayas húmedas en su piel, descargas de la excitación más extrema que había sentido jamás recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que llegaba a sus pezones. El semental mordió suavemente uno, haciendo que Xuanzang jadeara mientras le sostenía la cabeza entre sus tetas. La sensación de los labios del demonio caballo corriendo a lo largo de sus pechos era inusual y maravillosa en igual medida y constantemente respiraba su presencia de macho. 

La entrepierna de Xuanzang hacía mucho rato que estaba completamente húmeda y creando un charco en el suelo, todos los poros de su cuerpo querían rendirse a Nokanchong, ser suya.

Sintió una salpicadura de líquido a lo largo de sus piernas y cuando miró hacia abajo vio que la polla erecta del semental estaba disparando pre-semen como una ballesta.

"Quiero un reto mayor" volvió a sonar en su cabeza, haciéndola temblar.

Girando a su alrededor enfocada en el exorcismo, o eso quería hacerse creer a sí misma, el mundo se estaba encogiendo a su alrededor. Solo tenía ojos para el magnífico demonio.

Sintiendo la impaciencia ardiendo en Nokanchong, Xuanzang se detuvo detrás suya y tomó sus enormes testículos. Cada uno era tan grande como un melón, la piel oscura tensa tratando de contener la virilidad en su interior. Cuando sus dedos los tocaron, Xuanzang casi se corre con la sensación del potente y masculino semen en su interior. Realmente estaba ante un rey, un emperador.

Sus rodillas cayeron sobre la arena, Xuanzang enterró su cara contra la ardiente erección, presionando sus inmensas tetas también. La polla que tenía ante ella era del largo de su brazo, más gruesa, llena de venas y echando litros y litros de pre-semen. Era abrumador, respiró, aspirando el aire que estaba completamente cubierto con un aroma picante y su lengua absorbió el sabor del sudor salado que cubría su miembro cálido. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara mientras su útero temblaba deseando llegar al gran final. Ni siquiera sus muchos años de entrenamiento ascético pudieron detener una reacción tan primitiva.

"Quiero violar a una mujer santa como tú". Esas terribles palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en ella.

Las manos del monje agarraron la polla que tenía frente a ella, habiendo la boca hasta el tope apenas podía meterse unos centímetros en ella. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras respiraba las feromonas como una droga. Nokanchong gimió y se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, pateando dos veces con sus cascos delanteros. La orden fue clara, y Xuanzang lo entendió. Cuando el semental volvió a caer en el suelo, ella se puso a trabajar. Empezó a lamer y chupar el miembro impregnador que tenía delante dejándolo lleno de saliva húmeda. Acarició la base del mismo para dar un estímulo extra y para tratar de limpiar la lujuria del demonio. Su lengua no dejaba de moverse, de lamer, de succionar.

Pero entonces, Nokanchong rio en éxtasis y los ojos de Xuanzang se abrieron de golpe. ¡¿Qué?! ¿No había tenido las cosas bajo control?

El demonio caballo se sentó, tirando a Xuanzang al suelo sin poder moverse ni levantarse bajo su peso. La bestia se reía de ella, mientras su polla forzaba su boca metiéndose más de lo que una humana podía hacer por su propia mano. Trató de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo, en el instante en el que el prepucio tocó el fondo de su boca Xuanzang perdió la visión al poner los ojos en blanco y notó como su cuerpo tembló de arriba a abajo con el primer y más fuerte orgasmo de su vida. Lo vio claro ahora, ella creía que tenía algo de poder sobre el caballo tratando de exorcizarlo cuando no era más que un saco de semen para un dios en la tierra como él.

"Al final no eres gran cosa. Solo una puta más". Su voz cada vez más burlona, cada vez más férrea, cada vez llegaba más hondo en la mente de Xuanzang.

Pero no, sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que salvar al inocente animal. Así que accedió y empezó a hacerle una garganta profunda sintiendo como aún tras haberse corrido su excitación volvía y crecía más todavía. Nokanchong solo seguía disparando pre-semen como un río que llenaba la boca de la monje y se veía obligada a tragar aumentando su placer con eso, todos sus fluidos y sus olores eran altamente afrodisíacos. Sus labios chuparon sin control todo lo que podían, su lengua se movía arriba y abajo, saboreando la salinidad que la cegaba. Su brazo izquierdo acariciaba sus huevos pesados y aún llenos, el derecho cogía torpemente sus ubres y trata de hacerle una rusa al resto del miembro que se había convertido en el centro de su universo pero ni siquiera unas tetas tan enormes como esas podían hacerle un paizuri como era debido a esa polla. El semental continuaba expulsando de su polla el transparente pre-semen, el líquido terminó por abrumar a Xuanzang quien tuvo un segundo pero no menos potente orgasmo solo por el delicioso sabor y este cayó sobre su escultural cuerpo desnudo. Al sentir el líquido caliente y resbaladizo en su piel, la monje gimió y se retorció llegando casi a tener un tercero.

Nokanchong dejó escapar un relincho de placer y dominación que hizo despertar algo oscuro dentro de Xuanzang. ¿Era ese el plan del demonio? ¿Podría un monje como Xuanzang sucumbir si no lo había hecho ya?

La mujer santa atacó el prepucio de su rey con resolución, pero no sin placer para ella también. Su lengua volvió a recorrer el miembro que tan bien conocía ya y tanto adoraba, saboreándolo. Volvió a iniciar por cuenta propia otra garganta profunda y fue recompensada con otro relámpago de placer. El placer hizo que su coño goteara con anticipación. Su cuerpo quería más, quería sentir a su amo y señor.

¿Amo y señor? La imagen había llegado a su mente y era tan fácil caer al contemplarla. Serviría a Dayuan tratándolo como al amo del mundo. En un paraíso en medio de las arenas, ella sería la principal prostituta de su harem. La sometería completa y absolutamente, su boca solo sería para limpiar su cuerpo, besar sus huevos, sus tetas para que las chupara y alimentarlo con su leche, su coño solo sería para ser su juguete sexual por toda la eternidad y tener a sus hijos. Sería suya para siempre, ahogada en un placer que no tendría fin.

Consiguió recobrar la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¡No!¡No podía rendirse! No iba a dejarlo ganar. Pero entonces ¿porqué su cuerpo lo deseaba tanto, porque sentía felicidad ante esa idea desde lo más profundo de su ser?

Nokanchong volvió a ponerse de pie. Xuanzang cogió aire un par de veces antes de dar el siguiente paso. Volvió a meterse entre las piernas del semental, agarró su poderosa polla que aún no se había corrido, y puso sus ubres alrededor, de nuevo era incapaz de cubrirla entera entre sus tetas.

La suave y tersa carne que envolvía su vara ardiente hacía que Nokanchong relinchara de placer.

\- ¡Mis pechos son buenos incluso sin leche!

Exclamó la monje, subiendo y bajando sus tetas. No podía dejar de mirar su poderoso miembro casi con amor y adoración. El pre-semen salpicaba proporcionándole una fácil lubricación, y le llenó las mejillas y la frente.

"¡No!" pensaba desesperada mientras veía la polla desaparecer y surgir de su escote "No lo digas, no lo digas" La excitación que tenía era tan extrema que el simple roce de su delicada piel con el aire la llevaba al límite de lo que era capaz de soportar sin desmayarse del placer. "No. Si lo haces. No habrá vuelta atrás, será o exorcizarlo o..."

\- ¡No está bien que un rey solo dispare eso! ¡Para mantener el equilibrio entre el hombre y la mujer, para contribuir a la generación de vida, debes correrte!

"O ser su esclava sexual para siempre <3"

La mente de Xuanzang se detuvo a saborear la palabra, Esclava unos segundos.

La monje fue más lejos aún y comenzÃ³ a lamer de nuevo el prepucio de Nokanchong. Aquí se enfrentó a su desafío más difícil. El demonio había llenado la mitad delantera de la polla de esmegma, mezclado con sudor seco, el picante hedor del caballo. El paizuri limpió parte de su esmegma, transfiriéndolo al escote de Xuanzang pero ella tuvo que usar su lengua para limpiarlo de verdad. El semen de demonio, incluso el seco es extramadamente afrodisíaco y adictivo. Cada bocado de espeso, ceroso y amarillento esmegma fue una prueba.

Xuanzang las falló todas. Cada bocado que tomaba hacía que su coño se corriera y expulsara líquidos como una cascada. Su cuerpo y cordura estaban al ímite. Pero más por su propio placer que por deber la monje lo tragó todo diligentemente hasta que la polla de Nokanchong goteaba limpia. La masa le llenaba el estómago, lo sentñia pesado.

Pero por más que estrujara sus pechos contra su polla dominante y sus pezones acariciaran sus venas abultadas, no podía llevarlo al orgasmo. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso: El caballlo sudaba abundantemente y sus ojos empezaban a hincharse.

\- ¡Sí, sí mi rey! ¡Déjalo salir!

Xuanzang estaba desesperada, tratando de romper el sello que le impedía explotar como un volcán. Ella atacó su uretra con la lengua, bebiendo el líquido directamente de la fuente, tragándolo entre ráfagas de salpicaduras que llenaban su cara. El demonio se rió en silencio ante la desesperación de Xuanzang.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso, saco de semen! -Nokanchong se reía de ella - Ríndete de una vez, lo deseas, puedo sentirlo.

Si ella tenía que hacerlo mejor, lo haría. La monje tetona dejó caer sus ubres, se alejó, le miró directamente a la cara y contuvo el aliento. Tenía un último truco bajo la manga. Xuanzang se puso a cuatro patas y le ofreció su virginidad a Nokanchong.

\- ¡Debemos mezclarnos de verdad y sin duda, oh rey de la creación!

Completamente fuera de si, guió su polla hacia su coño y a pesar de estar casi al borde del colapso Xuanzang no fue instantáneamente destruida del gusto por sentir como tocaba sus labios menores.

Pero Nokanchong no tuvo paciencia, y en un solo movimiento metió su polla profundamente en Xuanzang, llegando a la entrada de su útero.

Por primera vez en su vida, Xuanzang se quedó sin aliento y perdió la visión. El semental estaba más allá de lo que había imaginado. La monje se agarró a las patas delanteras de Nokanchong mientras él la golpeaba como un pistón. Fueron sus largos años de entrenamiento los que le permitieron a Xuanzang mantenerse consciente pero eso era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Cualquier otra mujer habría sido destrozada por la enorme polla que ella tenía dentro, destruyéndola, dejándola inútil a cualquier otro macho, dejando claro que esa mujer tetona era solo suya.

La punta presionaba contra la entrada de su Úúero, el cuál se retorcida y rogaba porque el tsunami de semen lo llenara, Xuanzang soltó un gemido sin aire, un sonido que hizo que Nokanchong se excitara aún más y empezó a follarla con más fuerza.

"¡Vamos puta!", el demonio le gritaba mentalmente. "¡Estoy siendo muy blando contigo aún! ¿No irás a rendirte verdad?"

La mujer santa no solo tuvo un orgasmo, sintió toda una cascada de orgasmos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, cada uno derramándose a través de su cuerpo, destrozando sus nervios y su mente. El semental estaba usando su polla para hacer que su coño tomara su forma para siempre.

Xuanzang podía ver su destino, iba a ser su esclava. Había perdido, había perdido desde el momento en el que cayó en su provocación y trató de exorcizarlo, pero no se arrepentía, al contrario, lo sintió como la mejor decisión de su vida. Ahora ella, nunca jamás podría obtener placer de nadie más, su cuerpo recordará a quién pertenece en realidad.

Los ruidos de los dos se fusionaron, como el sonido de sus cuerpos unidos, el de carne chocando contra carne con violencia, hasta que uno no podría decir si los gemidos eran humanos o demoníacos.

Pero ella no se había rendido del todo, aún no. El semental lo sentía y retiró la polla muy lejos esta vez deslizándola fuera de Xuanzang quién enérgicamente gimió en protesta. Aunque vio que ahora tenía la posibilidad de huir, el demonio la dejaría, todavía no era suya.

"Hazlo" le dijo su diminuta voz de cordura a través de la niebla de orgasmos que era su visión. "Si no sales de aquí estás acabada"

Xuanzang sintió que una lágrima caía por su mejilla y tomó una decisión.

Levantándose temblando, la monje esperó hasta que Nokanchong estuviera cerca y saltó encima de él. El caballo completamente loco salió disparado y comenzó a galopar hacia el desierto. Xuanzang se aferró a su melena plateada tan fuerte como pudo, pero sabía que solo tenía unos momentos. Todavía sosteniendo su melena, ella se deslizó por debajo de él, y se clavó en su polla mientras él galopaba.

Gritó cuando las venas tocaron su clítoris y el prepucio tocó la entrada a su útero de nuevo haciéndola correrse una vez más, pero se mantuvo ahora con los brazos y las piernas atados por magia demoníaca alrededor de Nokanchong.

Sintió que el corazón del caballo poseído latía como un tambor a punto de estallar.

\- ¡Entregate! ¡Sírveme y tal vez deje que el caballo viva!

Amenazó el demonio.

Antes de que pudiera responder otra cascada de órgasmos destrozaron al fin su última barrera y Xuanzang, con los ojos en blanco y la lengua colgando finalmente. Se rindió.

\- ¡Oh, mi rey, te pido perdón! ¡Déjame tomar tu semen!

Le rogó a gritos completamente enloquecida.

Nokanchong decidió darle un premio por aguantar tanto tiempo, el semental se detuvo súbitamente sobre una duna y dando el grito más potente que podía producir su garganta, se puso a dos patas con Xuanzang incrustada en su polla gigante sonriendo ante lo que iba a ocurrir. En el mismo instante en el que sus patas tocaron el suelo, su polla entró hasta el fondo de su cérvix, el semen salió como nunca ha salido de un semental antes, el grito llegó a su cenit, Xuanzang tuvo el mayor orgasmo que una mujer podría tener jamás, el demonio Nokanchong rio y todo el Reino Medio lo oyó.

Era la eyaculación más inmensa que el semental había hecho jamás, y los gruesos y blancos chorros de esperma se dispararon directamente al útero de Xuanzang, llenando sus espacios más íntimos tan profundamente que su vientre se hinchó como el de una embarazada de 9 meses.

\- ¡No eres más que mi esclava ahora!

Rugió el poderoso demonio a carcajadas.

Sintiendo el espeso semen en su interior, Xuanzang susurró de alegría.

\- Gracias. Mi amo... mi rey...

Jadeó. Antes de perder el conocimiento notó como el potente e invencible semen de su amo violaba a sus pobres e indefensos óvulos en las propias Trompas de Falopio, no tenían a dónde huir.

No solo estaba embarazada, sino que dará a luz a muchos de sus poderosos hijos. Eran rey y reina del mundo.

  
  


  
  


El caballo semental había muerto pero su cuerpo se mantuvo en posesión del demonio. En el pueblo del oasis todos despertaron de su ensoñación mística y vieron que ni Xuanzang ni el extraño estaban ahí. Jamás volvieron a verlos pero en las lejanas tierras del oeste se adoraba a un dios caballo de la fertilidad y su esclava, que siempre iba con él, mostraba orgullosa su vientre embarazado.

  
  


Fin


End file.
